


10x more Ten Ten

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Naruto
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan





	

Rock Lee brushed his face against Ten Ten's belly. It had grown so squishy and only a month passed since she retired as a ninja. She gave her heafty belly a hard jiggle that knocked Rock Lee back.   
"That's enough for today Lee."

Rock Lee loved Ten Ten's new size more then anyone else that she knew. Every time he came to visit he made sure to have something for Ten Ten to snack on. He gave her doughy gut one more rub up and down before kissing it and before moving away. He didn't leave her just then though. Instead he took in the giantess in her full and stuffed wonder. Ten Ten used to take up under half of the chair. As he stared at the girl sitting in it at that moment he realized that she needed a new chair. Her belly without any help filled up the chair and spilled out over the armrests. With her belly Ten Ten's thunder thighs had almost no room at all. Her thighs also spilled over the chair and pushed up against the bulk of her tummy. And with her last meal it rested even fatter and even fuller in her lap. It pushed over her thick knees and was heading for the floor. Ten Ten filled far out of her old clothes. Rock Lee remembered when Ten Ten first started putting on weight. Her stomach had a beautiful way of peeking out of her shirt. It buldged full and wide but it was still covered by that shirt. So Rock Lee didn't get to see it in its full glory until. He finally got to see it after he stuffed her full of raman. About a gallon of it. And she still wanted more. So he helped her shovel it down until her shirt finally ripped and her belly sloshed out in a jelloy cascade. When Rock Lee stared at her puffy cheeks and stair case of chins he knew that she came a long way from being only slightly plump. And from there she had come a long way from being largely chubby. Rock Lee couldn't help it. He pinched the first chin he could reach. Ten Ten didn't yell at him to get off so he continued to stroke her blossoming bulk. 

"How did you get so Huge?" Rock Lee asked. 

"I did it with your help." Ten Ten replied. 

Rock Lee smiled. He was proud that he was able to help get her so soft. He picked up a plate of rice cakes and offered it to Ten Ten. She pat her growing girth. And she began to eat all of the rice cakes until there wasn't any trace of them. Rock Lee rubbed her filling belly. He knew that she was going to grow and grow. And even if he had to take a bunch of trips to raman joints around Leaf Village he would do it if it meant that Ten Ten's belly would swell even fatter. 

"Whoops." Ten Ten's chair finally gave into the power of her expanding body. She fell with a destructive force that made the room vibrate. She was laying on her back with her belly towering towards the ceiling. It completely blocked her from seeing anything else but a sea of flab. Finally Rock Lee reached the top of it and looked down at her. 

"Don't worry Ten Ten. I'll make sure you can still eat." Rock Lee said. He slapped the fat swelling around him. 

"You better. I'm already hungry." Ten Ten replied.


End file.
